


The Stranger Seven

by eddiespegnerti



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Dungeons and Dragons is lit, Fluff and Angst, It's literally everything, It’s still in the 80’s but I just gave them phones, I’m honestly just too lazy, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Psychic Abilities, Richie had a crush on Eddie Corcoran, Swearing, You can ship whoever else you want, eleven!eddie, so brace yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiespegnerti/pseuds/eddiespegnerti
Summary: In Richie's more than static life, the last thing he'd expect is that his best friend's brother would go missing, he'd meet a strange boy who can control things with his mind, or that he'd face a world so immensely terrifying, it made D&D look like Candy Land.A Stranger Things AU.





	1. The Lost Civilian

 

If anyone ever happened to listen to Richie’s rambling after five seconds, they would realize that in his case, Richie’s life was pretty fucking boring. Not in the ways you’d think about, though. He had great friends, who he’d hangout with about six days a week, and parents who he fought with almost every day. He’d get scolded by a teacher once or twice if they even had the energy to do it for the millionth time that year, yet it seemed energy never ended for the bullies that always liked to beat him up. Richie would spend his days peering through coke-bottle glasses that would create a steady world for him, but less of a steady world onto his face. Richie’s mouth blabbered on tirelessly, where no one had a fast enough metabolism to even keep up with him.

 

Richie’s life was  _ far _ from boring, it was just all the same. Nothing changed in the small town of Derry, Maine. Nothing happened. Richie viewed it like a cycle: wake up, fight, school, get beat up, friends, home, fight, sleep. Somewhere in there he’d do his homework. The world is right, though. Things come when you don’t expect it. From his sedated wake in the world of his life, the last thing Richie had on his prolix mind was the idea that little Georgie Denbrough would ever go missing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

Richie groaned into two clenched fists that sat over his mouth, while Beverly looked over at him with a sharp glare, hitting at him angrily.

 

“What the fuck, Richie!? You couldn’t just use a goddamned defense!?”

 

“You know me, Marsh! Thought I would?”

 

“Well, it would have been a smarter move, asshat,” Stan put a hand up to his forehead, sighing exasperatedly.

 

“See!?” Beverly splayed her arm out to Stan, who was across from her at the table. “Even Stan thought that it was dumb! So dumb, that you made him actually swear!”

 

“It’s a rare occasion,” Bill chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. He himself wasn’t really bothered by the fact that Richie basically killed them all, but just that he got to have fun with his friends.

 

“Okay, Bev, I’m a fucking ranger! A smart move would have been to leave the big decisions for Bill. News flash, honey! He’s our fucking Paladin!”

 

Stan groaned once again, “How many times do you really need to swear, Richie? Bill’s parents are probably on the verge of kicking us all out. I’d say we’re more dead if we weren’t allowed to play  _ at all _ .”

 

Richie looked over at Stan, his eyes magnified wide, “Don’t you talk Stan. The last time we left the big decisions to you, we lost one of our die.”

 

“Are you trying to chalk that up as  _ my  _ fault?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ugh, whatever,” Stan said, pushing his chair out and getting up. “I’m going to get a drink of water.” Everyone watched as he walked up the steps, leaving Bill’s basement to go get a drink from the kitchen. Richie sat in his chair with his arms crossed, silently fuming.

 

Richie was a member of The Loser’s Club, a group of now five kids who all got picked on in their stay at Derry’s Middle School. Each one of them had their own little quirks that made them different, but everyone accepted each other for who they were.

 

Richie was the talkative one of the group. He could tirade a litany of words like he was a Shakespeare monologue, hard to understand even to himself. Bill was the leader of their little group, and the only one who seemed to have healed from the thing that made him stick out the most. In elementary, Bill had always been targeted because of his stutter, a trait most of the Loser’s forgot about since he rarely did it anymore.

 

Ben was a quiet, shy kid, who listened to New Kids On The Block whenever he was home alone in his bed. Nevermind the part that he was enlarged in all the wrong places, according to Henry Bowers. Richie’s pretty sure he has Alzheimer’s because he never really could remember anyone asking for that asshole’s opinion. Next up was Beverly, a smart and witty girl who seemed to always be judged the wrong way. Ever since her kiss with Bill in the school play, everyone basically perceived her as a slut, and would mentally spit in her face any chance they could get. Totally wrong, though.

 

Lastly, there’s Stan, a quiet kid like Ben, on the opposite side of the spectrum in weight, but someone who seemed to have more OCD than a plastic ruler. He washed his hands constantly, and would always clean or place things so perfectly that his room seemed like the epiphany of heaven. He himself, was far from it, though.

 

That was what made them  _ them _ , though, and none of them would change that.

 

Stan came back down from the kitchen, seemingly having calmed, and went to sit back down into his chair. He looked over at Bill with a raised eyebrow, “Where’s Georgie, by the way? He usually comes down here to watch us play.”

 

Bill took a moment before answering, “He’s over at his friend’s house. I’m going to pick him up after I drop Bev back at home.”

 

Stan nodded thoughtfully, before looking down at his phone, the screen illuminating his face to show the time. He closed it, and got out of his chair once again, gathering his belongings, “We should go anyways. It’s already 9:00 and my parents will kill me.”

 

Bill nodded as the rest of his friends got up to leave, too. They all walked up the stairs into Bill’s kitchen, and made their way out the front door. Bill ran over to Silver, who was propped up against the side of the house, and hopped up onto it. Beverly followed him, placing herself behind him on his bike.

 

The five of them rode off, pedaling up Jackson as the street lights flickered above them. Bill watched ahead of him as Richie and Ben tried to race each other, Richie almost curbing to the sidewalk when a mailbox had conveniently placed itself in front of him. Beverly chuckled, warm breath hitting the back of his ear, and Bill felt pretty calm for once in his life.

 

Everybody began to go their separate ways after some time riding. Richie turned off a side road, giving his friends a ‘see ya later, losers!’, while Stan and Ben quietly turned the other way up ahead. Then, it was just Bill pedaling Beverly back to the small apartment she slept in with her father. He turned into the dark alleyway that led to her house, hiding his bike inside of a shadow, and helping her up to the door. When she opened it, Bill quickly hopped back onto Silver, riding off at the speed of, well, Silver.

 

Bill cried out as the wind gusted through his hair, his feet pedaling hard through the abandoned streets of his home town.

 

“Hi-yo Silver! Awayyy!”

 

He looped his way through sleepy streets and reticent alleys, looking to his right to see the Kenduskeag billow and swell inside the canal’s walls. Time passed quickly when he finally made a stop in front of the Manning household. Bill let his bike fall loosely onto the pavement of their driveway, making his way up the walk and knocking on the door with a polite flavor.

 

The door creaked open, revealing an aged woman with a broad smile and high cheekbones. She looked down at the boy on her doorstep, giving such a gentle look for someone she is quite familiar with.

 

“Bill! It’s great to see you! How has everyone been?”

 

Bill gave her a sweet smile, nodding his head as he answered, “Good, good…” When she didn’t say anything more, Bill guessed he’d get straight to the point, “I’m here to pick up Georgie.”

 

Mrs. Manning’s brows suddenly furrowed, and Bill felt a queasiness begin to rise in his stomach, “Georgie? Was he supposed to come over today?”

 

“Ye-Yes,” Bill’s stomach lurched with fear. Georgie wasn’t at his friend’s house, but something seemed to come back to Bill all the same. “Ge-Georgie was supposed to come over for th-the day, and I was go-going to pick him up later,” Bill shook his head, annoyed and embarrassed, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Mrs. Manning furrowed her brows even deeper, “Yeah, I thought so, too. I just assumed you guys canceled when Georgie never showed up.”

 

“N-N-Never show-showed up?” Bill began to feel his palms dampen with sweat, and felt like he was going to  _ hurl _ .

 

Mrs. Manning was distracted now, “A-Are you alright, dear?”

 

Bill shook his head once again. He had to go find Georgie.

 

“F-F-Fine. Sais-tu où il est?”

 

“What?”

 

“D-Do you know where he is?”

 

Suddenly, the lady in front of Bill realized what was going on now, “Oh my God, you don’t think…?”

 

Bill didn’t have anymore time. He whirled around, nauseous and sweaty, and lunged for Silver. He pedaled fast, faster than he ever had, but didn’t cry out any rebellious remarks or strange obscenities. The only thing Bill cried out, were tears and his little brother’s name.

 

Bill searched, looked, peered, and scoured, but it seemed like the child in question had disappeared from Derry, Maine quite completely.

 

Bill didn’t know what else to do, so he went home, sat on Georgie’s bed, and waited with tear soaked eyes to see if his brother might ever come home.

 


	2. A Gale of Guilt

 

The bustle of Denbrough morning life jostled around in Bill’s ears, minimizing the size of the weights that seemed to be embedded in his eyelids. Bill sat up, feeling a grogginess stick to his entire body, and yawned warily. He looked around, realizing that he was still in Georgie’s room. Had he fallen asleep? Bill felt a lump push itself up his throat.

Georgie.

Did Georgie come home? Certainly if he had, he would have woken Bill up so that he could have slept in his own bed. Maybe he went to bed on the couch, or in his room? Bill hoped more than anything that this was true. Bill threw his legs over the side of the bed, placing them onto the floor and standing up. Before going downstairs, he made sure to check his room to see if Georgie was asleep in there.

Nothing.

Bill walked down the stairs, trying to blink away that last bit of sleep before he’d have to talk to his parents. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he found his mother at the sink, washing dishes, his father at the table reading a newspaper. They looked up as he took a tentative step over the threshold. His mother furrowed her brows, already feeling the palpable tension that entered the room along with him. Bill swallowed, trying to break it, “Mo-Morning.”

His mother’s brow furrowed further at this. Bill assumed he hadn’t gotten rid of it, but only made it worse.

“Good morning, Bill. Are you stuttering?”

  
“N-No, of course n-not.”

His father let down the newspaper that had been covering his face, “We pay the bureau all of this money to get his stutter fixed, and yet it seems like they did fuck all to help him…”

Bill shook his head, not wanting his father to get even more angry for what he’d have to tell them, “No, it worked… I-I’m just sick t-today.”

His mother walked forward and put the back of her hand to his forehead, “You are a little hot. Do you want to sit down?”

Bill shook his head, but still walked over to pull out a chair from the kitchen table. It didn’t seem like his parents suspected anything. Obviously they didn’t know, because they weren’t freaking out yet. Bill remembered that he had come home to find that his parents were already asleep. His stomach dropped at that, realizing the amount of trust his parents had put into him to bring their youngest son back home safely. Would they trust him as much now that he lost Georgie? Probably not, but Bill didn’t really blame them.

“I-I need to tell you gu-guys something…”

Bill looked up at his dad, who he saw was making eye contact with his mother, a hidden message passing between the both of them. Bill couldn’t really translate what they were saying, and felt a trickle of sweat run down his back. He decided to continue, keeping his nerves from rising lest he stuttered even more throughout his confession.

“Ge-Georgie… Mrs. Manning said he didn’t go to her house.”

Bill continued, watching as his parents eyes widened, and their brows furrowed. His mother was blinking quickly, and gripping at the towel in her hand so forcefully, that Bill thought that maybe that hand would end up on his neck in a matter of seconds.

“I-I looked all over town, bu-but couldn’t find him. I waited for him to come home last night, but I do-don’t think he did.”

Bill finished, letting out a shaky sigh. His parents looked like tomatoes, and before Bill knew what was happening, his father slammed forward and gripped at his wrist tightly, “You lost Georgie?” His voice was oddly calm, in sharp contrast to the nails that were biting down into Bill’s skin.

Bill felt tears rise up into his eyes as his father glared down at him with such anger, that Bill might’ve thought he was one of those chipmunks that always liked to ruin their garden.

“I-I didn’t lose him. So-Something must’ve taken him!”

His father came down from his rage, letting out a grunt and letting go of Bill’s wrist, which now had a red ring around it.

“This is still on you, Bill.”

Bill nodded quickly, feeling that his tears were about to spill over. He turned around, not before spotting his mother’s neutral expression, and shuffled out of the kitchen, going up to his room.

He closed the door behind him, falling to the floor in a fit of anger. He cried, grasping at his wrist and cringing at the pain he felt. He let out a sob.

Georgie was gone, and it was all his fault.

Bill got up, wiping at his nose with his sleeve, and decided to get dressed. He opened up his phone, revealing the text that Richie had sent him that morning.

Rich: still coming 2 the arcade??

Bill let out another sigh, hitting send on his message.

Bill: Yeah.

He locked up his phone, and tossed it onto his bed before he began to get undressed, pulling off his shirt. It stuck to him, a reminder of his raging stress, and he threw it down, feeling a hatred swell inside of himself. He walked over and grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet, pulling on a blue raglan after zipping up his fly. Bill slowly walked up to the mirror over his dresser. His eyes were a soft red, and his hair seemed to stick up a little more than usual. He tried patting it down the best he could, flattening his shirt, and wiping away the residue from his crying.

Bill leaned forward and groped for his piggy bank. He hadn’t used it in forever, but he knew he still had money kept in there from the years of his younger self. He popped open the cap, flipping the piggy bank upside down and shaking it lightly. Bill watched as a handful of coins and bills cluttered down through the small hole. He gathered it up, pulling the pile to his chest with two outstretched arms.

Bill walked up to the front door, glancing to his left to find that his parents were still in the kitchen. His father had returned to his original position with the newspaper, while his mother had continued to scrub at the dishes, working with an odd slowness that made Bill shudder. He contemplated whether or not if he should tell them that he was going out, and decided that he didn’t want to make things worse.

“I-I’m going out.”

He waited for a reply, looking at his parents with a ginger concern. After a few moments, he heard his father grunt, telling Bill that he had heard him. Bill put his tongue into his cheek, and only shook his head, pulling down the door knob to let light spew into the hallway. He closed the door behind him with a small thud, and walked over to Silver, who had been strewn onto the lawn.

 

 

  
Bill walked down the carpeted floor of the arcade, looking around for his friends through the rows of consoles. He furrowed his brows, raising his nose as he walked by Keith, an arcade employee. He was munching on a bag of cheetos, and Bill watched as layers of saliva glued themselves between his lips.

Bill looked in front of himself, shaking his head and letting out a noise of disgust. He moved forwards, finding his friends, who were surrounding a game that Richie was playing. As he got closer, Bill cringed a bit at the loud obscenities he was belting. He never really did know when to shut his mouth.

Stan turned around towards Bill, giving him a smile, “You made it.”

“Yeah,” Bill said, returning the gesture, and shuffled forwards into his friends’ little circle. Bill watched as Richie slammed his finger down onto buttons, moving the joystick around in his other hand wildly. He cried out, pushing back and hitting at the game, annoyed. Bill walked forwards to stand behind Richie, looking down at the screen along with him.

It was the scoreboard for Dig Dug, a game Richie loved playing every time he came to the arcade. Where he had once been, in first place with 650990 points, there was now another player with the name of Mad Mike. Richie huffed, hitting at the game once again.

“That’s not even possible! You can’t get that many points on Dig Dug! Guy must’ve been cheating.”

Richie turned around with his arms crossed, and leaned against the gaming console before holding his hands out in a gesture that said ‘I’m still the king.’ Stan raised an eyebrow at this, while Ben leaned forward to peer down at Mad Mike’s score. Bill did so, too, letting out a whistle. 751300 was a lot of points.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind the group, along with the crunch of a chip being eaten, “No, he did it. I saw it with my own eyes.”

Richie looked up at Keith, scoffing, “I don’t think so, buddy. You must’ve gotten cheeto dust in your eye or somethin’.”

Keith seemed unfazed, only grinning, “You just don’t want to admit that you suck.”

Bill looked over at Richie, holding back a chuckle. No one could say that that part wasn’t true. Richie flustered, taking a moment, “Who is he anyway?”

Keith crunched down onto another cheeto, “I’ll tell you if you can do something for me.”

Everyone stilled, whilst Richie looking over at Bev with disgust in his eyes. Beverly shook her head rapidly, “Not gonna happen!”

Keith sighed, before Richie put a hand onto his shoulder, shaking him a little, “Don’t worry Keith ma boy! I could hook you up with Stan’s mom, though.”

Across from Richie, Stan gagged.

“Richie, I swear I’m going to vomit right here and right now.”

Richie only grinned, “Oh come on, Stan! I know you’ve been looking for a better dad anyways. Nothing better than this guy right here!” Keith only bit into another one of his chips, clearly ignorant on the subject.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Tough shit, Richie. You don’t know me.”

“Yeah,” Richie chuckled, looking over at Keith. He now had an arm around his shoulders. “We’ve only been acquaintances for ten years.”

Stan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Keith made his way back down the aisle. Bill looked back towards his friends, remembering what he had seen outside of the arcade earlier.

“Di-Did you guys se-se-see the poster outside?”

Stan perked up, “You’re stuttering.”

Bill felt himself flush with embarrassment. He put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it, “Yeah… So-Something’s wrong...”

“What is it?” Ben asked, looking at Bill in concern. He felt himself getting worked up, and tried to shake it away.

“Ge-Georgie’s missing.”

“What?” Bev piped up. Her brows were furrowed. She walked forward, grabbing at Bill’s hand, “What happened?”

“I-I was supposed to pick him up from his fr-friend’s house...When I went there, tho-though, she told me that he wa-wasn’t there.”

“Where could he be?” Stan asked, putting a hand onto Bill’s shoulder. Bill shook his head, looking to his right into Stan’s eyes.

“I co-couldn’t find him. So-Something… someone must’ve taken him.”

Richie crossed his arms over his chest, nodding, “Yeah, I saw that poster, too, Bill. Whoever took Betty, must’ve taken Georgie.”

 


End file.
